


Music to Our Hearts

by Interesting_piece_of_trash



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Scomiche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interesting_piece_of_trash/pseuds/Interesting_piece_of_trash
Summary: SCOMICHE AUMitch is a background singer for a record label but he wants to make his own music. He spent his savings for studio time but he didn't get enough time.Scott is the son of the owner of the record label and he visits the label without his dad knowing because he loves to sing even though his father says he'll never make it.slow updates.





	Music to Our Hearts

Mitch's POV:  
"And if you love me..." I sang. It was another crappy love song and I was bored. It was the same every time. I would kiss up for every job and thanks to Kirstie, I would usually get one. Then it would be the same dumb love song by some snobby famous person who afterwards, would give me overly fake compliments about how good I sounded, or a 'thank you for doing this on such a short notice' even though if I didn't do it, the label would have gotten someone else and that snobby famous person wouldn't even know the difference.

But I get paid so...

The song ended and I wondered if it would be a 'thanks' or a 'compliment' this time. It turned out to be an impressively fake complement she didn't even have to look up from her phone to achieve.

"Oh my god, Mike! That was great. Good job." Her monotone voice rang out along with the sound of an iPhone keyboard being typed on. Doesn't she know not looking at the person you're talking to is rude? At least turn your ringer off.

"It's Mitch, and you're welcome." With that, I walked out of the recording booth to meet up with Kirstie and get my pay check.

Let me clear things up a little. I work for 'Music to Our Hearts.' It's a really famous record label. I'm their call-boy. Basically, singers come in and record, blah blah blah, and then they realize that they want background singing on the track and they can't reschedule because of their busy celebrity lives. That's where I come in.

The label sees I'm on call for a job and calls me up. I come in, sing quietly in the background, collect my pay check, and sit around waiting for the next job. Usually people who do this have another job to support them because the pay is shit, but not me. I make sure I'm always available for a job. If I'm not singing, I'm sitting around waiting for my next chance.

"Hey here's your pay check. How was your day?" Kirstie was sitting at her desk with my check already in her hand when I turned the corner. She runs the whole label. She is the owner's secretary but even though he talks big and acts like he does shit, he gives all his work down to Kirstie. Everybody knows she's the one who is really in charge. Besides, boss man is too busy socializing with the top singers.

"Everyday is amazing when you're in it my love." Kirstie and I are best friends, always have been. We are like brother and sister except for all the fake flirting we do. We're pretty sure people in the studio think we're a thing. We think that's hilarious so we fake flirt more to see peoples reactions. We would never be a real thing. I'm 100% completely gay, and she's taken. We used to have a girls nights where we would give each other makeovers and scout out cute boys for each other. Kirstie has an impressive gaydar. On one girls night, I hooked her up with a cutie named Jeremy and they've been going strong for two years now. No more girls nights.

"Aww, how cute and sweet of you. You're so cheesy." She said in an overly fake and cheery voice with a smile as big as her face. Then she looked me dead in the eye with a straight face. "Now cut the shit and start the bitching. Mama needs some juicy gossip to get her through this workload."

I slid in behind the desk to sit in my reserved chair beside her. I did my usual quick check behind her computer to make sure my on-call light was still on. It never turns off but there's no shame in checking. After that I started my daily rant about the latest 'all that' singer. Then we were in a comfortable silence while Kirstie went through some forms and I checked my social media's.

"Huh, that's strange." Kirsties puzzled voice interrupted the quiet.

"What's strange Kirst?" I was curious about how she could see anything other than boredom buried in all those forms.

"This is a withdrawal form." She looked at me like I'm supposed to know what that means, so I looked at her with a very unimpressed look while making a hand motion that implied the words 'go on.'

"It means boss man took out money from the company to pay for the monthly equipment update." She then pulled out a second form just like the first one. "There's two for the same month."

I looked at her with all my boredom written clearly on my face.

"So? Boss man is getting old and even more crabby. He probably just forgot." As if on cue, boss man came around the corner and walked right up to Kirsties desk.

"Oh Kirsten, I see you have a little helper. Again. How very..." he took a second to act like he was thinking. In that time I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. Unfortunately, he chose that moment to take a glance at me. Catching my eye roll, he decided it was time for him to speak again. "Inconsiderate."

He glared at me so I glared right back. Kirstie, seeing the tension in the room, decided to break up our childish staring competition.

"Pardon the interruption sir, but it seems you took out two withdrawal forms for the equipment update this month."

Boss man took the forms and studied them with a hard glare identical to the one he just gave me.

"Oh yes I remember. The company that we hired to deal with the equipment got an invalid check. The money was never taken out the first time so this form is not valid." He tucked the form into the breast pocket of his suit before walking away.

Kirstie and I stared after him even when he was out of sight, both thinking the same thing, that was strange.

Kirstie and die, being on the same wavelength, turned to each other and spoke at the exact same time.

"Lunch? Lunch. Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation. You and I were just meant to be." So Kirstie and I skipped out of the studio to the café down the street. We were singing Frozen with our arms linked together. No wonder people in the studio ship us.


End file.
